Ron Weasley Changes the World
by Nigelcat1
Summary: In a snit after abandoning Harry & Hermione during the Horcrux hunt, Ron, as the "real hero" decides to take over the Order, plan & defeat Voldie and be hailed as a greater wizard than Merlin. As usual, things go terribly wrong. Mega Ron bashing.


RON WEASLEY CHANGES THE WORLD

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: Still having writer's block but I found this story I started in 2012 which was almost finished, so here it is.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was angry – really, really angry.

Why do you ask? Hermione, the girl he decided several years ago was HIS GIRLFRIEND, even though he had neglected to inform her of it (well she was so smart she should just know), had chosen to stay with that idiotic, half-blood bastard, arrogant, non-fame sharing piece of filth Harry Potter, than to leave with the talented, magically-powerful, handsome and totally awesome wizard Ronald Bilius Weasley.

They were hunting for Voldemort's Horcruxes. They had been doing that for months. Their lives were in constant danger, they were exhausted, were living on sparse rations and _things weren't going as fast as Ron thought it should_. Granted, Dumbledore hadn't really told them anything, they had no real training in their Hogwarts education to prepare them for the real world let alone for an important quest such as this and well, Ron was bored.

Yes, despite all of the hardships they were going through (mostly Harry and Hermione as Ron did as little as possible), Ron hadn't heard Quidditch games on the wireless, hadn't read any Quidditch magazines, hadn't had any of his favorite foods, cooked lovingly by his Mum, who let him eat as much as he wanted (or at least until the food had been completely devoured), hadn't had any girls to ogle other than Hermione (who due to the type of life they were living didn't even put on makeup to make herself more fit for Ron to gaze upon) and couldn't even have a good sleep-in.

They had only found one Horcrux and really didn't know how to destroy it. Just because Dumbledore never told any of them (especially that git Potter) how to find and/or destroy a Horcrux never crossed Ron's mind. No, Ron wanted it to be easy. Find the bloody things, destroy them fast, win the damn war quickly and then they could start living the good life as heroes.

Well Ron was tired and bored. That goddam stupid git Potter would probably still get most of the glory when they finally won. Okay, so he would be doing the really dangerous work and was the only one who could kill Voldie. Hermione was the "brains" of the trio, but that was the only reason they (Ron actually) really put up with her. Well that and she did help Ron with his homework even if she still refused to just do it all and made him work for it. But Ron was on the quest also and he was risking his life and suffering privations.

Hermione would pay for not leaving with Ron. The plan was that Ron would get Hermione to leave with him, they would go back to the Burrow, be welcomed home by his Mum, get to rest, Ron would eat his fill, goof off, catch up on Quidditch, eat some more, sleep a lot, and then, when he was ready, he would call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and tell them about the Horcruxes and his plans to win the war.

Naturally they would be so impressed by his knowledge, strategic planning and his magnetic personality, that he would immediately be made the head of the Order and he would then have his minions find and destroy the Horcruxes and then they could battle Voldemort. After all, once all the Horcruxes were destroyed, ANYBODY could defeat Voldemort so who really needed Potter?

Whether Ron would actually kill Voldie himself…well he would make that decision once all the Horcruxes were destroyed and lying at Ron's feet. Yes, Ron would let his minions do the dirty work (much like Dumbledore had) and then he, Ron Weasley, would swoop in at the end and finish Voldie completely and for good this time (unlike that worthless, incompetent baby) thereby earning the Order of Merlin First-Class and being herald as the real hero of the Wizarding World.

It would definitely not be Potter and not even Dumbledore, but Ronald Bilius Weasley who would go down in history as the greatest wizard since Merlin. Bloody hell, by the time Ron eventually died (unless Ron made his own Horcrux on the sly without being caught), he would probably even outshine Merlin.

To hell with Potter and Granger! Potter would probably get himself killed due to his stupidity and if for some reason he didn't, well Ron would see that he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for something. Yeah, he was too stupid to do anything right and therefore people died so Ron would send him to Azkaban for stupidity. Yes, stupid, stupid Potter would go to Azkaban and a grateful nation would give all of Potter's money to Ron in gratitude for saving them.

As for that Mudblood, once Ron won the war, girls, woman and even Veelas would be throwing themselves at him, begging him to have sex with them – hell probably paying him for the honor. He'd have his pick of witches and would only choose the most beautiful and sexy ones. He would eventually have to marry as it would be his duty, being a prime, famous, hero, awesome wizard, to produce a few dozen heirs or so.

Sigh, he would probably have to marry more than one beautiful Pureblood heiress he would be in such great demand. Well as long as they were beautiful, very rich and totally adored him he could live with it.

As for the lesser witches, well he could probably charge them stud fees to sire their sprogs. He would have to have Percy figure out how much his "premium, awesome, powerful, fertile, virile and sought-after 'Weasley juice" should cost. A child of Ron Weasley would definitely be extremely good looking (since he was), talented, magically powerful, excellent at chess, skilled at Quidditch and a totally awesome example of wizardhood.

Sigh, Ron wished he had paid more attention to the primary lessons his mother had given him if only to know more words to describe things. There had to be more words to describe Potter other than stupid, arrogant, dumb, Half-blood bastard git. There were more words to describe just how truly awesome Ron was, but he didn't know any and would have to have Percy, or even his mother, look them up for him so he would know just how wonderful he really was.

Ron apparated directly to the Burrow. First things first, he wanted a good meal – a great meal, his favorite foods and lots of it. His mother welcomed him back with joys and hugs and tears and then had to ruin it all by asking after Harry and Hermione. Ron brushed that off quickly and told his mother he needed food and lots of it but he would have a hot bath first, slip into some clean clothes, and then tell her what was going on as he ate. She agreed and hurried off to fix the food.

After his long and lovely hot bath, Ron sat down to a feast. His mother had a large steak for him to start on with baked potatoes smothered in butter, peas, corn, hot rolls with more butter, and some left over lamb stew (enough for at least three normal people). Knowing her son so well and seeing him too thin for her liking, while he ate she also whipped up some chocolate chip pancakes, half a pound of bacon, half a pound of sausage, some home fries, a six egg cheese and onion omelet, and threw in a few pieces of toast. He ate it all. He then asked her if she would make him a stuffed turkey with all the fixings for dinner tomorrow with a triple chocolate cake and an apple pie for dessert.

Despite her pleas, he wouldn't tell her anything, pleading the need for sleep, but told her he needed the entire Order of the Phoenix assembled tomorrow (after dinner) because he had to tell them the last secret orders which Dumbledore had given to him – and him only - in case of emergency.

The next day, after eating most of the ten-pound roasted turkey (he wanted some of it saved for sandwiches later), a bowl of whipped mashed potatoes swimming in gravy, peas, green beans with almonds, mushrooms, creamed onions, a bowl of pickles, several buttermilk biscuits with honey butter and most of the triple chocolate cake (Ron decided to save the pie after he ate the sandwiches), Ron was ready to preside over the Order meeting.

Although Kingsley Shacklebolt was the new head of the Order, once everyone was assembled Ron took it upon himself to call the meeting to order. This did not go over well but Ron ignored the catcalls and continued addressing his new minions.

He started out by telling everyone that shortly before he died, Dumbledore had taken him aside and told him several secrets which he had not told anyone else. This info was met with audible snickers and grunts of disbelief, but Ron ignored them. He said Dumbledore had given him special instructions regarding Harry Potter.

Ron then revealed the Prophecy – the one which he had only confided to Harry saying that he could tell Hermione and Ron if he so chose. Of course Ron hadn't mentioned that fact making it seem (at least in his opinion) that Dumbledore had told Harry because he was dying and had to, but Ron because he trusted him more than the Order members.

Everyone was shocked upon hearing the rumored prophecy. Once that got him the attention he wanted, Ron continued telling how Dumbledore knew that Harry had to kill Voldemort, but that Potter was incapable of doing so because…well he was Harry Potter, the stupid, clueless, _ineffectual_ (Ron had looked up a few words in a thesaurus to impress people), bumbling, talentless git but Dumbledore thought he would always be there to keep Potter from messing it up. However, sensing he was dying, Dumbledore had chosen Ron to keep an eye out for Potter and go with him on this special quest so that Potter wouldn't ruin everything.

By this time people were starting to grumble in earnest. Whereas they had listened to the prophecy since Ron couldn't make something like that up, they did listen in disbelief when Ron continued his rants about how Dumbledore could only trust Ron – and Granger a bit – to see things right. There were more hoots at this and calls at him to stop and, sensing he was losing his audience Ron yelled out "Horcruxes."

This got attention and silence until someone asked, "What the hell is a Horcrux?"

Ron beamed at hearing this as now he got to tell everybody – even his curse breaker brother – exactly what this dark piece of magic was which had brought back and kept Voldemort on this mortal plain.

It was agreed by all that as horrible as it sounded even the very imaginative Ron Weasley could not be making it up. Pandemonium broke out and it took a while for things to calm down. Ron actually managed to take control over things when he explained about the diary in his second year, and the reason Dumbledore's hand withered and which would have killed him within months if Snape hadn't murdered him when he did (he had neglected to add that it had been Snape's potions and care that had saved him for as long as he lasted).

It wasn't until Ron started relating _his version_ of the Horcrux hunt and trying to convince the Order that things were crashing down in disaster because Potter was a stupid, clueless, ineffectual, bumbling, talentless git who was too much of an ignoramus (another new word) and terrified to do anything and was only being kept in control by the efforts of Granger but mostly Ron, until Potter had to be constantly pacified and coddled by Granger in ways that Ron hinted were of a truly disgusting sexual nature and it was only when he, Ron had….

He hadn't gotten further than this slander when such people as Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Shacklebolt, the Twins and his brother Bill basically told him to shut the "F" up (well Molly was present) and then started doing some planning of their own.

Ron had tried and failed miserably to tell them of the contingency plans that he and Dumbledore had made for when Potter eventually screwed things up too much and how Ron would have to take over the leadership of the Order, but no one paid any attention to him. In fact, when Ron tried to get control of the meeting once again, it had been Bill who cast a stunner on his baby brother and knocked him out cold.

Eventually the meeting ended, plans were made and assignments given and after all had left but the Weasleys who still lived at the Burrow, Molly remembered to revive her son. There was nothing that a very sad and disappointed Ron could do but to make his own turkey sandwiches and eat the entire apple pie drenched in fresh cream, the remnants of the triple chocolate cake and some leftover chicken he found in the frig.

While the others were out trying to find Harry and Hermione and/or the Horcruxes or do research on the items and to find ways to destroy them, Ron stayed at the Burrow to recover from _**his** **ordeal**_ and for his mother to fatten him up.

Dumbledore had made so many mistakes in his life, the least not being to keep his secrets close and any great knowledge and esoteric arts to himself. Such had it been with the Horcruxes. He had only told Harry once he knew he was dying and even then rationed out the knowledge as little as possible because he still hoped in his vain heart, that he would still have the time to find all of them before he died and find a way to destroy them. Then it would just be Harry's death that would be needed and someone – Dumbledore still hoped it would be him before he died – who would finish off Voldemort for good.

But it was not to be and Dumbledore had only trusted Harry, Hermione and, because he was had been a member of the Gold Trio and a pliable, useful pawn, Ron, to complete the mission which Dumbledore had failed to do. Dumbledore had been too proud and vain to admit he hadn't planned as well as he thought. His hubris had been his downfall and even in death, he would not admit it.

He had arranged it to seem that if Harry Potter failed to defeat Voldemort, it was because Harry didn't have the "right stuff" a saying of the Americans Ron had heard about, liked and shared with Dumbles. Dumbledore was and would have led the boy to eventually defeat Voldemort under the heroic and venerable Headmaster's guidance and with his help, but unfortunately Dumbledore had been foully murdered by the treacherous Severus Snape. Thus the failure would be laid on Harry's shoulders and Snape's betrayal.

If through some unbelievable good fortune Potter did manage to kill Voldemort despite Dumbledore being dead, it was because of the instruction and guidance which the Headmaster had left for Potter and as McGonagall like to say the "sheer dumb luck" of the boy. Dumbledore had placed several strong compulsion charms on Hermione Granger to see that Dumbledore was given most of the credit despite his death.

He had even done the same on Ron Weasley to a lesser extent, knowing that the boy had always overstated his own role in the Trio's adventures and would be sure to downplay Harry's part in the defeat of Voldemort and, with the compulsion charm on him, would give more credit to Dumbledore than Potter. He knew Ron would betray Harry Potter for a knut, or less, if it would give Ron fame, influence or get him shagged.

Since he wasn't going to get his "due" or be listened to, he would just stay home and wait for a more favorable situation to present itself. He wasn't going to risk his life, his health or suffer any more hardships.

Thus, his mother cooked and pampered her youngest son, and that son ate, brooded and read Quidditch magazines and books, ate some more listened to games on the wireless and slept a lot when he wasn't eating. Or at least he did until several Aurors (who were also Death Eaters) showed up at the Burrow, brought through the floo system by Percy.

Before Ron could get out a "Bloody hel…." he was stupefied and dragged off to the Ministry of Magic. He was brought into the infamous Courtroom 10 and then revived. The new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, was presiding and it looked as if most, if not all of the Wizengamot was in session.

Before anything could be said or done by Ron, his father was brought out. Minister Thicknesse called out loudly, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will tell this court where Harry Potter is and you will tell us now."

Ron was too dazed to say anything and only seeing that the youngest Weasley son seemed to be refusing to answer his question, Thicknesse nodded to an Auror. The Auror then approached Arthur Weasley and said the word "crucio" and immediately Arthur Weasley started to shake and grimace in pain. Although he tried valiantly not to scream, he failed after 12 seconds had passed as the Auror was very good at casting this curse.

Ron just watched in horror as his father, screamed, twisted and wraithed violently. Ron couldn't think of anything to say or do as he was truly shocked seeing and hearing his father in such agony. Thicknesse just thought that Ron was simply refusing to answer his question, so he just let the Auror continue the torture.

It wasn't until Percy finally shouted out "Say something you bloody git. Dad's dying." That got Ron's attention so to save his father he shouted out, "I really don't know where Potter is. I left them in my family's tent and we only stayed in a place for two or three days before moving on. We just meandered (another new word he had looked up) about with no particular plan because Potter is an idiot and…"

"I don't believe you," Thicknesse said dangerously, "Administer the Veritaserum."

A dose was given to Ron and the same question asked and Ron gave the same answer until he was asked if there was any way at all to track down Potter. Then Ron was forced to tell them about the Deluminator and that one of its capabilities was that of a homing device.

Once the item was found and retrieved from the Burrow, a squad of Aurors was sent to track down and arrest Harry and Hermione. Of course since Thicknesse had been Imperiused and thus a member of the Death Eaters and was answerable to Voldemort, it was a simple matter of turning Harry and Hermione over to the Dark Lord.

Fortunately for Harry, it was discovered he was a Horcrux so his life was saved. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was to be turned over to some of the Death Eaters to use for their amusement. Harry had desperately tried to save her but Voldemort was firm telling both Harry and Hermione that it had been Ron Weasley's suggestions as to what "should happen to that Mudblood, bitch, bossy know-it-all, whore who didn't know her place and wouldn't do her duty and shag an awesome Pureblood like Ron Weasley.

Harry called Voldemort a liar but Voldie was ready to further hurt Potter by showing the two a pensive memory of his "best mate's" betrayal. The memories were shown on a court pensive which meant they appeared on a screen-like item which could be viewed by an entire court. Ron had been administered another round of Veritaserum to find out the real reason he had betrayed his friends.

Ron told everything. Every petty, jealous, immature thought and feeling as well as how he and all the other Weasleys had been "helping Dumbledore with the stupid, worthless son of a Mudblood whore" and how they were being rewarded for their services.

It started with Percy, the Twins, Ron and then Ginny's tuition being paid out of Potter trust vault. Molly received a stipend of G200-G300 every time Harry came to stay at the Burrow "for his food and the inconvenience of hosting him and the Mudblood in their home."

"The stupid git never suspected that Dumbledore was paying Mom out of his own trust vault and he really thought that she liked him and thought he was her 'seventh son' as she always said. As if!" Ron snorted. "Mom said she and Dumbledore did a marriage contract that said 'the Mudblood Whore's Boy' would marry our Ginny, she'd pop out an heir or two and we'd get all of the git's money. He didn't even know he had more than one vault and was really richer than the Malfoys what with the Potter and Black inheritance. Stupid, bloody git."

Ron went on to say how Dumbledore had lied and that it was only after the wedding when they went on the "Hunt" (as all references to a Horcrux had been carefully reacted) and his Mother went to Gringotts waving the marriage contract at the Goblins that the Weasleys found out that it was a Potter Family policy to never have marriage contracts for their heirs and it would lose them their entire inheritance if they married someone they were contracted to, even if they didn't know anything about it and Harry didn't.

Harry and Hermione were shocked speechless while the Death Eaters laughed themselves sick. Then Draco Malfoy shouted out "I get the Mudblood bitch first" and went towards the girl to get his reward.

However, he was (temporarily stopped) when Harry shouted out "Spare her life and any dishonor and I will…join you" said the desperate Harry.

"No Harry, you can't" Hermione wailed as Draco grabbed her arm, spun her around and slapped her hard across her face actually drawing blood.

"Who do you prefer to have on your side?" Harry asked. "Me, a _you-know-what_ or Draky-poo and the other sleazes who would betray you in a heartbeat if they thought they could?"

Voldie held up his hand to stop Draco and get everyone's attention as it was evident that he was thinking things over. The suspense was nerve-racking and seemed interminable to all present but especially to Draco who had always desperately wanted Hermione. The plan was to "have her" until he collapsed from sexual exhaustion and/or keep her all to himself and then "mercifully" kill her before she could be dishonored by the others – especially by his father.

The silence while Voldemort was musing over Harry's offer was nerve-racing and a desperate Hermione could bear it no longer. "Harry, if you dare go over to the dark side to save my life, I'll will kill myself."

"Not if I spell you to not commit suicide" Voldie stated. "I will use the very spell that Dumbledfuckit used on Harry so that all of those 'guilt charms placed on him wouldn't cause him to take his own life' – or at least until he was ready to sacrifice Harry for the mysterious 'Greater Good' he always used for an excuse for the things he did, but never explained why."

Before they were brought to him, a medical, magical and a heritage test had been done on both of them on Voldie's orders (no one was allowed to look at the heritage test except for Voldie). He had shown them everything except for the heritage test as he was "saving" that information for later.

Naturally Hermione and Harry, to some extent at least, refused to believe any of the tests as "The Headmaster would never do such terrible things" Hermione had protested. When she started to defend her "mentor" and the wizard who "loved and cared for Harry as the grandson he never had" Voldie had stopped her with a 5 second Cruciatus before interjecting "If the way he treated poor Harry because he 'loved' him, I would dread seeing how the boy would have been treated if he hated him."

The Dees laughed, but not Harry or Hermione. Harry had always suspected that Dumbles never had his best interests at heart before he had read the documents but he could never find proof as Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys would shoot down any doubt about the beloved Leader of the Light of not caring for Harry. That, along with Hermione's potential fate, had been enough to change Harry's allegiance as he had other concerns at the moment. Besides he and Hermione would die without completing the "mission" Dumbles had given them and the war would be lost anyway.

It was always better to "live to fight another day" and until Harry figured things out and got more proof about certain things, he decided to survive. Hopefully, Voldie would grant him some honor, such as not being marked or Hermione used as a plaything.

Finally Voldie spoke, listing conditions while Harry tried to counter them with conditions of his own. It was decided that: (1) neither Harry or Hermione would be marked; (2) Hermione would be spelled to not commit suicide or harm herself in any way; (3) there would be no public outing of Harry's turning to the Dark Side because Harry had used parsel to inform Voldie of the need for that reason and surprisingly (to the Dees), the condition had been accepted; (4) neither Harry or Hermione would try to harm (let alone kill) the Dark Lord and only torture any Death Eater who disobeyed orders. Voldie would handle the killing if said Dee "needed it" and/or the two Gryffindors had a good reason for an execution; and (5) Harry demanded the slow and painful death of Ron Weasley.

Voldie had agreed as long as Harry did the torturing (but Hermione would be spared from assisting or having to watch) and, eventually, the killing. It was another big surprise (or rather shock) of all those present that Harry quickly agreed. The day proved to be one of astonishment and perplexity, and many a Dee would seek out a headache potion and/or a stiff drink (or two) after the meeting.

For three weeks both Harry and Hermione had undergone very painful, but necessary cleansings. The medical scans had showed the various spells, charms and even obliviations which bad, ole Dumbleboy had placed on both, with Harry having the most, starting when he was three years old. He also had such poor health due to the Dursleys' untender care and Dumbles' refusal to allow Pomfrey to cure any of the boy's broken, badly mended bones, malnutrition and other injuries he had received, including the denial of magical vaccinations which even Muggleborns were obliged by law to receive.

Most interesting of all, once a glamour was removed - the only magic on Harry not done by Dumbles - his initial appearance changed drastically. Once all necessary corrections were done, with the exception of his scar and beautiful eyes, no one would recognize Harry Potter. Also, with her mind cleared and cleansed of all "surprising" potions in her system, Hermione had lost all admiration for that #$*#& #&&& manipulator, Albus Dumbledore. Then Voldie showed them the heritage test – and the rest would be a revision of outlook and history that would shake the Magical World.

Having heard nothing since his interrogation and allowed to go home, because of the information he had given thus aiding in the capture of the two "traitorous Gryffindors," Ron thought he was spared and thus "safe" but decided to keep a low profile. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught and "taken care of" by Voldie. He was ashamed to say it, if only in his mind, but he now considered joining the Death Eaters. Then he might benefit and share in the spoils or at least have an important (and money-making) job and his choice of witches once the Dark Lord publically took over Magical Britain.

But then _The Daily Prophet_ came out with a special edition telling the world that Harry Potter and the Mudblood Granger had been captured after being betrayed by a friend. There was now no more Harry Potter or the Mudblood Granger, which would be a nice way of saying they were dead.

Three weeks later Death Eaters stormed into the Burrow and grabbed Ron Weasley (and not gently) and took him before the Dark Lord and his minions. He was shown several pensive memories of his betrayal of the "git" and the "mudblood" in the tent, his attempted take-over of the leadership of the Order, his interrogation at the Ministry and assorted opinions he had given at the Burrow.

"What have you to say about these revelations?" Voldie asked him.

Ron hesitated for a moment before seizing his chance and replied "You are offering me a place with the Death Eaters and to join in your…glorious crusade" he mumbled.

He only heard the sound of the raucous laughter of the Death Eaters – except for Voldemort and the Death Eater standing at his left side.

"And why should I do that?" the Dark Lord asked, in all seriousness.

Finding a little courage Ron answered "Well by telling you how to find Potter and the Mudblood and revealing certain plans of Dumbledore – if you know what I mean," he said trying to refer to the Horcruxes that he actually jerked his head, rolled his eyes and then winked at the Dark Lord when he said that and then smiled. He then smiled from ear to ear almost proud that he was so smart but didn't know he had sealed his fate, even more than it had been "sealed" before his capture.

His smile started to fade a bit when he was greeted with silence, so to try to make his recruitment more attractive and increase his value in the eyes of all, he added "If you really think about it, by my actions _**I have changed the world**_ so you owe me."

There was more silence and suddenly, Ron felt a chill, as if someone had walked over his grave. Then Voldemort nodded at the Death Eater next to him and he stepped forward directly in front of Ron.

"This…follower…is tasked with giving you your…reward" Voldie stated, in a cold voice. He and the other Dees stepped away from the two, giving them room for the "reward" to be given.

The Death Eater removed his mask revealing a handsome, young man. He had silky, ebony hair, a pale yet healthy-looking complexion, was a picture of health, elegance and confidence. He looked vaguely familiar and Ron tried to think who this disgusting Death Eater reminded him of but couldn't, until the Death Eater came closer and Ron saw those familiar eyes. Ron then looked at his forehead and beheld the infamous scar.

Before the Death Eater could do anything, Ron bristled and without thinking (as usual) shouted out, "YOU TRAITOR. YOU FILTHY, SLIMY-SNAKE-HIDING-IN-GRYFFINDOR-COLORS, COWARDLY, UNTALENTED, WEAK, PIECE OF FLOBBERWORM DUNG TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY DUMBLEDORE AND ALL OF MAGIC! DID THE TOP SLIMY SNAKE PROMISE YOU YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE?" Ron yelled.

He took a breath and tried to remember some of the new words he had learned but was not given the chance. Instead, the traitorous, new slimy snake took the opportunity to say "Here is your reward…you hypocrite" and began the slow, excruciating torture which would continue for the rest of Ronald Bilius Weasley's short and painful life.


End file.
